


Daybreak

by lervinsmiss



Series: Drips n Drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bedroom Talk, M/M, slightly agnsty, slightly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss
Summary: "I'll be leaving as soon as the sun comes up."





	Daybreak

“I'll be leaving as soon as the sun comes up, so don’t pass out on top of me again.”

Erwin huffed and the breath ruffled the dark hair at his crown. He was black and white. Black hair, white skin, black eyes, white teeth in the moonlight. Levi would slip away come morning one way or another and leave him with a growing cold spot in his bed and a coldness somewhere deep within he couldn’t name.

“Please” He whispered, but he didn’t finish the request. Knew it wouldn’t do. 

Instead, he ran the blunt calloused tips of his finger up the man’s side. He took immense satisfaction in the slight shiver it elicited and held tighter to the strong body beneath him. All muscle and sinew and sharp elbows and sharper eyes. He kept his own pinched shut. Wanted to live inside this moment as long as he could. Before the first light of dawn began to trickle into his room to rouse him from this sweetness.

He was still hot and sticky with sweat from his exertions. Levi was a tight fit and fucking him felt like fighting and dying and being swallowed whole and reborn. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. The solace and the pain were a balm to his broken flesh and bruised ego, even if Levi’s tongue was quick and barbed.

Erwin buried his face into the side of his neck, breathed him in. Levi smelled like sweat and soap. He nuzzled against the shell of his ear and thought to kiss his jaw, feel the slight chafe of his stubble against his lips but Levi shifted away then muttering something about, “tickles like fuck.” and couldn't help Erwin chuckling at that. 

“Sorry,” Erwin murmured against his hair without feeling. “I just want you to stay a little longer.” He whispered.

Levi struggled out of his grasp and heaved himself to the edge of the bed. He dipped down and retrieved Erwin’s shirt from the floor and began wiping himself off. He was a clean creature which surprised many but Erwin found it fitting. Levi was much like a cat; fastidious and agile but full of claws and sharp teeth and not willing to suffer the company of anyone or anything unless it pleased him or proved itself useful. 

Erwin stretched out his legs as he watched him, preparing himself for a lonely bed, when Levi tossed the soiled shirt aside and rolled back into the space beside him. 

“I have to leave before reveille.” He announced and Erwin nodded. 

He understood.

It was an open secret to those who cared to see it, who looked after them as they crossed parade grounds side by side and watched as their elbows bumped against one another when they took their meals together in the dining hall. But it wouldn’t do to flaunt. To brazenly defy rules about fraternization, chain of command, military integrity. 

So Levi came in the dead of night when he visited and on nights when he stayed any longer than he deemed necessary, he left before dawn. And Erwin wished he could keep him longer and tried to hold him close until the last moment but each morning with the first light he would let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like what I do?
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@smiss-miss](https://smiss-miss.tumblr.com)  
> And consider buying me a [coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A0054ZYX)


End file.
